guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EraDKtor
on you then! RT | Talk 19:18, 28 January 2008 (UTC) : sheesh... you're a fast one... -- EraDKtor 19:21, 28 January 2008 (UTC) You can type "~~~~" to sign your name. --Shadowcrest 21:20, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :or press on the toolbar. Side note: 4 tildes/the button also include a timestamp :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:22, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::I know and I could swear I did that back at the armor galleries talk page... oh well probably not... --EraDKtor 21:43, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::Your 'custom' signature doesn't link back to your user/talk page. Please change it to EraDKtor or something similar, so it links ^^ Thanks in advance --- -- (s)talkpage 21:54, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Try turning off raw signatures, and that will do it RT | Talk 21:58, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I just did that. So many messages... It's worse than in IRC in here... o_O --EraDKtor 22:03, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Armor Replacement That...was...so...much...armor...replacement.... I hope it was wanted =p [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 11:51, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Well all those galleries didn't use the correct template and/or had screenshots that didn't meet the quality standards. Fell free to replace any screenshots if wanted but please update a complete set and not just one picture. All changes were announced at the Project:Armor_galleries_project --EraDKtor 11:54, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::I have a question about uploading images: can you crop them when you upload them? [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 12:06, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think that's possible. You'll have to use an external editor first (don't use MS Paint to save in any other format than BMP). GIMP is a free, powerful paint software, also available for Windows AFAIK. --EraDKtor 12:10, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I only have paint, and I don't feel like downloading anything right now (less than an hour 'till I have to go somewhere) otherwise I'd be updating the Asuran Assassin Armor for male right now. [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 12:13, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I could offer to crop the pics for you, but I won't be able to do that before this evening as lunch is over and I have to work ;) --EraDKtor 12:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Gimp is awesome RT | Talk 18:47, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I tried it once and I still prefer my Photoshop. ;) But it's a very good alternative. --EraDKtor 18:52, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)